


New Sensation: Bonus Material

by oorsprong, PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Nasophilia, Nose Fetish, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, darkside husbands, depending on how you look at it, inappropriate use of a nose, nuzzling, so much nuzzling, under-appreciated kink, use of nose as impromptu butt plug, weird married sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bonus sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6791893">New Sensation</a>; same premise except this time Hux is the one tied up while Ren indulges an unusual fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Sensation: Bonus Material

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it past the tags, welcome. We enjoyed the hell out of writing this one.

Hux almost laughed at the request.  If Ren thought that tying him up and kissing his way to revenge was going to stir him he was sorely mistaken.  For one the thought of being kissed everywhere was rather pleasant.  Ren could be cruel when he liked but he always gave in.  For another, Ren couldn’t tie a knot to save his life and Hux was certain that his husband would get so frustrated with the game he would free him and they could begin some serious exploration of one another.  He’d been looking forward to it.

 

“Well?” he prodded Ren as he lay on the bed, waiting.

 

“‘Well’ nothing, this is supposed to be _my_ turn, isn’t it?” Ren answered, an arched brow matching his crooked smirk as he glanced back up at him. “Unless you feel like tying yourself up, you can just keep your mouth shut until I’m finished.”

 

He might not have been nearly as gifted as Hux was when it came to the art of tying a proper knot, but he wasn’t too worried. He could manage for one night, especially if the motivation involved revenge for his husband’s thorough teasing. And so he set to work on Hux’s left wrist first, doing his best to imitate the technique he’d experienced firsthand.

 

“On my back?” Hux asked slyly.  “Are you going to blindfold me?  This ought to be interesting.”

 

“I thought I might change it up just a little… I think you’ll be happy with the results.”

 

Kylo dipped down to claim a quick kiss after he’d finished securing Hux’s first wrist, the binding a little sloppy but still snug enough to keep him in place. He stepped around to the other side of the bed next, picking up the other length of cord to repeat the process as well as he could.

 

“Want to test those for me?” He asked, pulling back so he could retrieve the same silk blindfold Hux had used on him the night before. “Gently, of course… Not all of us blessed with such slender, dexterous fingers.”

 

Hux shot him a wry grin and tugged at his bindings.  To his surprise they were secure, despite the haphazard look.  His brow furrowed.

 

“You’re serious, aren’t you.  Well.  I may not have your self-control but I’m expecting to be shown a good time.  So do your worst, Ren.”

 

The knight just answered with a soft chuckle, feeling rather secure in the knowledge he held. Hux might have been amused by the thought, as if he was actually just going to shower him with tender kisses, but Ren knew better. Not that he was going to let on any differently just yet.

 

“Don’t you worry,” he hummed, leaning over to slip the blindfold over Hux’s eyes, “I intend to.”

 

Just as soon as he was certain that it too was comfortably snug, Ren pulled back so he could climb up onto the bed beside his husband, deciding to perch himself just to one side instead of straddling him. The whole point was to tease him with that carefully-controlled point of contact and not much else.

 

Hux settled in, making himself comfortable.  He licked his dry lips, anticipating the pleasure of Ren’s mouth on his own.

 

Ren spared a moment for proper assessment--or at least, that’s what he was going to call it, ogling the bare length of Hux’s body where it was spread out in front of him. But it didn’t take long to formulate a plan of attack.

 

“Do you have any idea how good you look?” He purred, leaning in to press a modest kiss to the corner of Hux’s mouth before nuzzling into the same spot with the tip of his nose, letting it trace up over the sharp curve of his cheekbone.

 

 _“Nymminill,”_ Hux whispered fondly, turning to brush his lips against Ren’s.  The gentle press of Ren’s nose always warmed him and the thought of snatching another kiss filled him with desire.

 

Ren let their lips brush just the faintest bit, but didn’t quite let Hux steal a proper kiss. Right now, it was too tempting to leave him wanting, a grin settling into the corners of his mouth as he tipped his chin up to let his nose nudge against Hux’s instead. A hint of what torment awaited him.

 

Hux nuzzled him eagerly, his cheeks pink at the attention.  He’d made no secret of how much he adored Ren’s nose and the knight let him indulge that desire to his heart’s content.

 

Hux’s quiet enthusiasm earned him another soft, fond chuckle, pleased with himself for devising such a plan. He pressed one last kiss to his husband’s cheek then, a quick reward before he was pulling away once more. He didn’t travel far though, instead just slipping down to nuzzle at the column of his neck, the tip of his nose dragging over his pulse and breath warm against his skin as he savored the thrum of it.

 

Once he was satisfied there, he drifted further still, nuzzling into the hollow of his throat and the elegant dip of his collarbone. They might not have been the absolute most sensitive parts on Hux’s body, but he wasn’t about to jump straight to the best part without plenty of torturous build-up.

 

“R-Ren,” Hux stammered, “what are you…  are you--?”

 

He exhaled loudly as Ren stroked his neck with the point of his nose and then bit his lip to keep a whine from escaping.  A humiliating flush of heat crept into his face from the attention and to his dismay his cock twitched.  The assurance implicit in the touch made him feel oddly exposed even as it fueled his arousal.  Ren knew precisely how much this turned him on and for a moment it was more than he could bear.

 

He fought to school his expression as Ren nuzzled his throat and only went redder.

 

Ren drew back after another moment or two of idle teasing, almost losing himself to the simple pleasure of all that soft, bare skin begging for his touch. And even though the wide swath of silk covered half of Hux’s face, it didn’t mask the furious blush creeping down toward his chest.

 

“What do you think, does this feel like my _worst_ yet?” He murmured, dipping back down to let his lips brush ever so delicately across one nipple. He was sorely tempted to take it into his mouth, to worry at it with teeth and tongue until it stiffened under the assault. But he didn’t. Instead, he gave it the same treatment as the rest of his poor husband, letting the bridge of his nose drag over it like a needy cat marking what was his.

 

An embarrassing loud gasp from Hux followed the motion.  He twitched as though he didn’t know what to do with his limbs; legs pulled up in a half hearted attempt to slide away and fingers gripped the sheets.  Another wave of heat pulsed through him and he winced beneath the blindfold.

 

Ren lifted his head just enough to watch that shivering wave ripple through Hux’s body, somehow both smug and humbled that he could still earn that sort of reaction from him after all this time. And with so little effort…

 

But as he watched Hux pull his knees up, he decided it was the right time to adjust his position and begin the second half of his wicked plan. It took so little to get him worked up, gasping and writhing beneath him, Ren was entirely too eager to press on and get to the parts that would undoubtedly render him an incoherent mess.

 

He kept one hand on Hux the entire time as he moved between his thighs, barely-there fingertips reminding him that he wasn’t just going to get up and leave. As if it would ever be a real concern in the first place.

 

“Ahh.. _Ren_ ,” Hux began, wracked by a fresh bout of trembling as the knight moved on the bed.  A feverish feeling gripped him and his curiosity ran wild.  At some point his cock had swollen to lie thickly against his belly.  No point in denying the source of his arousal.  He only fought to control the rest of his body; it wouldn’t be seemly to thrash at the delicious touch-- no matter how desperately he’d longed for that sort of attention.

 

Ren was too far gone to manage a clever response and he hardly cared, breathing out a simple, “ _Yes,_ ” instead. He fit himself in snug between Hux’s knees, effectively preventing him from being able to close his legs should he actually feel the need.

 

With his palms braced on either side of the bed, he leaned in to mouth lazily at Hux’s navel, just above his thickening cock. He allowed him a brief moment or two with the relief of his lips before he dragged it away once more, leaving Hux with nothing but the cool slide of his nose as he nuzzled into his belly.

 

Hux writhed a little, stifling a noise that was absolutely not a giggle.  The muscles in his stomach tightened against the soft press of Ren’s face to that sensitive spot.  He drew his legs in, only to be stopped by the gentle touch of Ren’s hands.

 

“I’m sorry, are you ticklish?” Ren teased through a soft chuckle, slipping further down to bury his nose in the curly thatch of hair around the base of his cock. “I wouldn’t know what that’s like…”

 

He was fairly certain he knew how he wanted to proceed--where to tease and where to be generous. And while he was nuzzling at his husband’s swollen length, it was definitely the former. He let the sharp curve of his nose sweep up along the underside of it, savoring the silkiness of Hux’s skin in a way he never really had before.

 

A barely audible cry escaped Hux as he found himself on the receiving end of a tantalizing touch he’d only barely admitted to himself he craved.  He could not have asked for such a thing out loud; even in the context of his comfortable relationship with his husband it was a bit too strange and humiliating to talk about that particular desire.

 

“Ren,” he managed to choke out.  He struggled a little, aching for more.

 

The knight answered with a quietly pleased hum, a rumbling noise of approval as he slowly dragged each new reaction out of Hux. It was hardly surprising. He knew how much Hux adored his nose and the way he...utilized it. But sometimes he was still caught off-guard by just how much he clearly enjoyed it, squirming beneath him so beautifully.

 

Ren followed the same path with his mouth next, letting his lips brush over the sensitive underside of his cock before he decided to pay a little more attention to the flushed crown. He lapped away the pearly bead of pre-come that had welled up there, tongue teasing at his slit for just a second or two before rewarding him with a suckling kiss just beneath the head.

 

That little kiss provoked a throaty moan from Hux and his knees came up abruptly to hook over Ren’s shoulders in a half-hearted plea.  Slender hips jerked with abandon, clearly begging.  Beneath the blindfold a damning flush blossomed on his face.

 

Ren shifted to pull his weight back a little, freeing up his hands so he could place them on Hux’s thighs where they were threatening to wrap around him in a desperate death-grip. Fingers curled gently into soft flesh, keeping him pinned in place as he lavished one last kiss to that same spot and finally abandoned his poor, aching cock.

 

He could have gone on like that all night, if Hux let him. And really, he just might have. But what Ren wanted to do most was too tempting to resist, making him impatient despite the fact that Hux should have been the one growing anxious and greedy in his blind arousal. And so he used his grip to coax his husband’s thighs apart just a tiny bit more, letting him in closer as he propped his hips up to bare the most intimate parts of him to Ren.

 

Hux groaned in frustration as the heat of Ren’s mouth disappeared.  One heel drummed lightly against Ren’s back, vexed beyond caring how wanton he’d become.  When his thighs were deftly parted and lifted he sighed, realizing what it was that Ren wanted.

 

“You didn’t have to tie me up for that,” Hux said with a smirk, “I’m always ready for your tongue there.”

 

He ran his own over his upper lip as his head fell back against the bed with evident satisfaction.

 

“You’re right, I didn’t,” Ren answered, grinning to himself. “But it’s certainly been fun, hasn’t it?”

 

One last breathy chuckle and he was pressing in to nuzzle just beneath the swell of his balls, quite literally diving in nose-first. The idea had seemed so odd to him at first--people craved a pair of soft lips, a clever tongue. No one ever lusted after the sensation of their partner nosing in against them like a curious beast. But then again, Hux wasn’t like most people.

 

The smallest sound of pleasure slipped from between Hux’s lips as Ren boldly nuzzled him between the legs.  He was so rarely offered this sweet indulgence that it still felt eminently special.  His thighs clenched and relaxed of their own accord as Ren brought him so close to the edge with nothing more than the wicked persistence of his nose.

 

Ren knew his teasing was just about coming to an end, partially out of sympathy for Hux and partially because he was just too eager to make himself slow down. Especially when what he wanted most was spread out right in front of him, all for the taking.

 

So he did just that, nudging his way in between Hux’s cheeks to seek out that hidden furl. Of course he found it with the tip of his nose first, letting it drag over the sensitive nook before he pressed a nearly chaste kiss there, just to feel him tremble and twitch in anticipation. Hux was much more well-versed in the art of drawing things out, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t try just the same. He wanted his husband right on the edge, pushed so close that a well-placed breath could send him tumbling over.

 

Ren’s merciless teasing left him struggling in vain.  Every deliberate nudge of his nose had him shaking with need, his body betraying him with a burning blush that Ren was surely enjoying from his vantage point.

 

 _“Please,”_ he begged wordlessly.   _“You know what I want.”_

 

Ren muffled a groan there against Hux’s skin, the sound vibrating against him.

 

_“I know what you want.”_

 

Unable--and unwilling--to hold back any longer, he finally parted his lips, pressing an open mouth to Hux’s rim. His tongue was soft against him, sweeping over the cleft of his ass without any real purpose. He only did so once or twice before finding one, pressing his tongue more insistently against him. It traced around his entrance just one time and finally nudged inside, coaxing him open little by little.

 

WIth his hands bound above him and Ren holding him down to the bed he could only release his frustration by wriggling pathetically in his bonds.  His feet fluttered helplessly against Ren’s broad back with each drag of his tongue.  It was all he could do to keep from squeezing his thighs together as the torment grew.

 

Ren could feel that tension in his thighs, muscles tightening where he gripped him. But he hardly minded. Nothing could keep him from his goal--no amount of squirming, and no death-grip around his shoulders. He only pressed on with greater fervor, pressing his tongue inside to loosen Hux up even further. He was tempted to sneak a finger in to help, wondering if he might need it. But he decided against it, figuring it wasn’t really necessary for what he wanted to do.

 

And what he wanted to do was something he knew Hux loved, but would never ask for out loud. Even in the quiet of their minds, he seemed so ashamed to admit it. But Ren knew. Soon enough Hux would know too, as he brushed over the abused rim of his entrance with his nose instead of his mouth.

 

The sound that found it’s way out between Hux’s lips was half pleasurable moan, half contented sigh.  He burned with the ignominy of it, but since the first time Ren had dared to satisfy him that way he was incapable of hiding his enjoyment.  His heart slammed in his chest, the anticipation building.  If Ren was listening he was throwing out nothing but bare, shameless enthusiasm for what he could never speak to out loud.

 

Ren always did his best to stay in tune with his husband’s body, listening to what he was saying, to what he was thinking, _feeling_ everything that Hux felt. It was multitasking at its finest as he split his attention between the physical and the mental. It seemed to be working quite nicely so far, as he buried his face in a bit more firmly against Hux’s body, parting soft flesh to press his nose into that sensitive little clutch.

 

It was always a rather unusual feeling, but knowing how much Hux truly enjoyed it was enough for Ren. Once he’d given him a little bit of warning he became more aggressive with it, nudging his way in deeper just to see how far he could push things.

 

Hux clenched fervently around the tip, trembling with unbridled arousal.  Even Ren’s large and utterly delectable nose couldn’t penetrate very far but it hardly mattered.  He gasped and bucked a little at the excitement of having him there; the cumulation of his most shameful desire.  His cock practically throbbed with need and he wriggled as far into the sweet pressure of Ren’s nose as he could bear.  He might actually come from this alone.  Could not remember the last time he’d been so painfully aroused; his mouth so dry with it he couldn’t even speak.

 

Ren couldn’t see it, but he just knew Hux had to be flushed all over, turning the most delicious shades of pink. He always did whenever they breached this sort of territory, doing things for each other that weren’t so typical. He wished he could enjoy that blush properly, but it was well worth it, getting to nuzzling in against the most intimate part of him like some overly affectionate creature with no regard to personal space.

 

 _“You’re going to come for me,”_ he nudged against Hux’s mind, pressing into his thoughts to whisper to him. It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. But he wasn’t so cruel as to expect him to come just like that. He didn’t want Hux working himself into a fit trying to push himself over the edge. And so he rearranged his grip so he could bring up a hand, snaking it around his thigh so he could curl his fingers around his husband’s neglected cock.

 

Ren had barely begun to squeeze when he came with a startled cry, spilling awkward over Ren’s hand and almost certainly his hair.  He shuddered violently and his muscles tensed around Ren’s nose where it plugged him; only serving to increase his pleasure.  It wasn’t until he’d relaxed loose-limbed against the mattress that he realized how debauched the whole thing had been.

 

“Ren,” he gasped, “Did I hurt you?”

 

Ren huffed out a weak laugh against the inside of Hux’s thigh, pressing his cheek there to rest after he drew back a little and gave his husband’s body a bit of a break at last.

 

“No, you didn’t,” he answered, unable to help but nuzzle against him there too, as he carefully released Hux’s spent cock. Moving slowly, he pulled away altogether, shifting up on the bed to retrieve a couple tissues. A shower might have been ideal, but he wasn’t sure Hux was really going to be in the mood to stand that long. So the tissues would have to do.

 

He made quick work of the mess, and just as soon as he’d tossed them away he reached up to free Hux’s wrists.

 

“I didn’t hurt _you_ , did I?” Ren asked after a moment, sitting beside him on the bed so he could gently massage each wrist and make sure the marks faded.

 

Hux offered him a drowsy smile at the attention but his only response was to take Ren’s face in his hands and lavish a flurry of kisses against the tip and slope of his nose.

 

“Incorrigible creature,” he said fondly, “always giving into these vile desires of mine.”  

 

He nipped playfully at the tip and added, “I could spend the rest of my days worshiping you like this.  I’ll never have enough.”

 

It was Ren’s turn to fight off a sudden blush, which… might have been a little ironic, considering he had no problem doing whatever it took to make Hux come, but some simple praise had him flustered.

 

“Don't call them vile, how we satisfy one another is our own business.  And I'd want a few days in there to do some worshiping of my own,” he teased in response, grinning against Hux’s lips when he leaned in for a proper kiss, soft and content.

 

Hux drank up the sweet affection in the kiss, lingering just long enough to tangle his fingers in unruly black hair.  He rubbed the bridge of Ren’s nose with the tip of his own with a hum of pleasure.

 

“I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement,” Hux murmured, nuzzling in against Ren’s cheek with a sleepy sigh. The knight let himself enjoy it for a moment, indulging in the easy affection before he pressed a kiss to Hux’s jaw, murmured, “I’m sure we can,” and pulled away to get up off of the bed.

 

Hux answered with a lazy little protest at the distance between them. But Ren just chuckled, leaning over to help tuck his exhausted husband into the bed, the same way Hux had done for him the night before, when he felt like his limbs were too heavy to move ever again. And just as soon as he’d done that, he finished stripping off the rest of his clothes so he could join him.

 

Hux automatically turned into him, rolling over onto his side beneath the covers to seek out his husband with clumsy hands. Ren gathered him loosely into his arms, pulling him close and blowing out a soft, contented sigh.

 

“ _Nymminill_ , _”_ Hux murmured sleepily, reaching up to trace a single reverent fingertip down the slope of his nose. It followed the curve over the tip and down, idly brushing Ren’s lips, who pressed a gentle kiss to it and hummed:

  
“Goodnight, Brell.”


End file.
